


Reset

by FireFly18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFly18/pseuds/FireFly18
Summary: Chara has completed yet another genocide run, and this time Sans isn't planning on letting them get away with it. But... Chara has a trick up their sleeve that might change everything...I've added a second chapter, to give this a more solid ending, I think it adds just the right touch :)





	1. Chapter 1

Sans stood at the end of the hallway, Papyrus' scarf wrapped around his neck. He held a dangerous look in his eyes, and his powerful eye glowed a brilliant blue. Chara stopped upon seeing the skeleton and they smirked.

"So." Sans started. "What did you miss this time? Some dialogue? An item maybe?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. Chara shrugged, smirking lightly. Sans chuckled darkly and he glared up at Chara. "Either way, it's a lovely day, isn't it?" He asked in a seemingly lighthearted way. "The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. On days like this kids like you..." his eyes blurred for a moment as he remembered finding the scarf where Papyrus' ashes were, "should be burning in Hell." He growled launching his first attack, the blue beam coming from his hand sending Chara flying backwards, slamming them into the wall. Chara fell to the ground and they got up, laughing. 

"Oh Sans, that was a good one~ but don't you think you're breaking your promise to Toriel?~" they smirked. Sans shrugged. 

"Why should I? Kids like you don't play by the rules. And guys like me? It's hard playing the part of the fool. So let's go, let the room get chiller." The temperature of the hallway dropped significantly and even Chara shuddered a bit. "Let's go, dirty brother killer." Sans snarled launching Chara up into the air and then slamming them with a bone attack. He hit Chara again and again with the bone attacks until Chara finally dodged one and they dropped down, running forward with their knife. 

“Go ahead, kill me again, I see you’re able!” Chara said grinning. “But inside you know the end can’t be evaded. I can tell you’re really tired out of fighting, but I come back even after dying!” they said slashing at Sans.

“You’re not going to win, kid.” Sans said teleporting away, dodging each hit. “We’ll be here together, fighting in this Judgement Hall forever.” He slammed Chara with another attack. “I know you just reset each time I beat ya, but I’ll always be right back here to beat ya.” Chara grinned as Sans came at them himself, and suddenly Chara’s form flickered, and Frisk was standing there, their eyes wide with fear.

“Sans!!” they gasped. Sans’ eyes widened and he stopped cold, dropping down before Chara reappeared and grinned maniacally, slashing at Sans. Sans jumped back and he glared at that.

“You’re a bastard! Using Frisk like that!” he snarled. Chara just laughed. “How can you live with yourself?? This is how it ends, I won’t let you do this anymore!” Sans yelled sending more bones towards them. Chara laughed again, dodging the bones.

“‘This is where is stops’ ‘this is where it ends’! You keep telling me these words and hoping I’ll understand.” they said smirking. “But even if I hear you, I won’t give up my attack~” Chara raced forward, slashing at Sans. Sans dodged each one. “Can you just not see the truth? Or can you not see what this all meant?” they asked.

“Go ahead, just try and hit me if you’re able. You should know by now that mercy is off the table.” Sans said shaking his head. “Think that you can try to spare me like I’m some pawn? Well, you didn’t spare my brother, so get dunked on.” he said slamming Chara again and again with the bone attacks. Chara fell back and coughed up some blood, wiping the back of their mouth with their hand.

“I know I made all your friends disappear.  _ Erasing _ what is left, this is why I’m here~” Chara grinned. “I will keep fighting, you should be  _ dying _ , that is your  _ destination _ !” they yelled going for Sans again with the knife. Sans dodged the attacks and he raised Chara up into the air with his magic and he threw Chara aside. 

“This is the end.” Sans growled before launching his final attack, thousands of bones appearing from the air before he shot them at Chara. To his surprise, Chara smirked, and then they flickered, before Frisk was standing there. They gasped and the bones pierced them, pinning them to the ground, their mouth open as they tried to draw in a breath. Sans’ eyes widened and he ran over, but he stopped. “No. This is just another trick.” he said. Frisk lifted their arm. 

“S….an...s…” they whispered, gasping before their hand fell and their body slumped backward, held up only by the bones piercing the floor. Sans closed his eyes and he grimaced. Hearing their voice… it was almost too much… but this was a-! His eyes widened as he heard someone slowly clapping.

“Well, well, you did it~” a sickeningly familiar voice echoed through the long hallway. Sans’ head snapped over and his eyes widened, his blue eye flashing when he saw Chara, walking towards Sans.

“Wh-what??” he questioned before quickly looking to the body next to him. “No… FRISK!” he yelled diminishing his attack and the bones vanished, dropping Frisk’s body to the ground, a puddle of blood slowly forming as their soul floated up from their body. Sans dropped down at his knees and he pulled Frisk’s body into his arms. “Y-you… you fucker.” he snarled at Chara, tears building up in his eyes. Sans saw Frisk’s soul and grabbed it, trying to put it back in Frisk’s body. His eyes widened when it wouldn’t go back in, and he just listened to Chara’s laugh. “No… no no no!” he said when the soul started cracking. He grimaced and he grit his teeth, before pushing the soul into his own body and absorbing it. Chara’s laugh stopped and they looked surprised at that action. Then Sans’ body started glowing pink as the souls combined and he gingerly set Frisk’s body down. “Don't worry, kid.” Sans said standing up. “I'll only need this for a second.” he turned to Chara, his powerful eye glowing a brilliant blue as he wiped away the tears. Chara stepped back in surprise and they frowned. Sans held his hand up and Chara shot up towards the ceiling, crying out when they hit it. They plummeted down and gasped at the impact of the ground. “You don't know what you've gotten yourself into.” Sans snarled, lifting them up and throwing them down again. “And now, you can’t go back. I won’t let you.” he said smirking as he battered Chara with his attacks. “So don’t you dare try to reset.” Sans laughed darkly, his glowing blue eye getting brighter as he summoned more bone attacks. Chara’s eyes widened. “Cause, Chara, this is gonna be a mess.” Sans kept attacking, throwing bone after bone at Chara. 

“I only need to hit you once-!” Chara coughed up blood as they were rammed in the gut with an attack. Sans smirked. He knew that, he knew Chara would only need to hit him once, but that wouldn’t happen. He threw attack after attack after attack, until finally he heard the sickening sound of his bones piercing Chara; but he couldn’t just do that. He knew Chara could reset, so he hit Chara again, and again, and again as he walked closer, listening to their agonized screams. Once close enough, Sans stopped and growled as Chara pulled up the menu, going to reset, but then screamed when Sans stomped on their arm.

“That’s against the rules. You’re a  _ bone _ -afied fucker aren’t you?” he asked putting his weight on Chara’s arm. Chara cried out in pain. 

“You… you don’t know who you’re dealing with!!” Chara snarled. “Frisk is  _ dead _ ! There’s no way to go back now! No way to go back to your precious, fucking,  _ happy ending _ !” they yelled. Sans’ face twisted in a snarl and his eyes went dark as he knelt closer to Chara’s face.

“Oh I know who I’m dealing with, and I know one thing’s for sure.” he stood up and he summoned more bones, positioning them all along the vital parts of Chara’s body. “You won’t mess with us anymore.” he snarled before launching the attack. Chara’s screams were silenced and their body lay limp on the floor, their soul floating up, and shattering. Sans looked away and then he remembered Frisk. He quickly ran to Frisk’s body, lifting them up to his chest. “Oh kid… God I’m so sorry…” he whispered. “I’m gonna make this right… Chara’s gone… we won’t have to deal with them anymore.” Seeing Frisk’s limp body in his arm, a tear slid down his cheekbone and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Frisk’s. He flicked his hand, and the menu popped up with two options: Reset and Quit. Sans took a deep breath. This time would be right, this time he would make sure things went right.

He pressed Reset.


	2. The Passed Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rereading the previous chapter, I got the inspiration to add something small, just as a little creative boost, and what I think is a cute add on! I hope you all enjoy!

Sans stood at the end of the long hallway, waiting for the quick footsteps he knew he would hear a few minutes from now. He leaned against the back wall, looking at what was previously a gruesome battlefield. He could still hear the sound of bones piercing flesh, he could practically smell the blood that had soaked the ground, and he could hear Frisk's... the skeleton clenched his fist. Their last word, their gasping, choking on their last breath... it was quick, but he knew damn well it wasn't painless. He nearly hated himself throughout this entire run. He couldn't push back the worries, but he knew this time Chara was gone, not to return this time. He had finally killed the horror, but in the process he himself had murdered Frisk. Sans knew the kid was scared of him this time. They were distant, hesitant, and liked to stay near Papyrus this go around, something they hadn't done in previous attempts. He supposed he was perfectly fine with that, after all it was much better than the alternative. Though... he couldn't shake the fear that he saw in the kid's eyes. It was sickening, knowing he caused that with his own stupidity, with his own rash actions. He hated that... hated that he caused it, hated that he was the one behind the glimmer of terror in Frisk's eyes when they first met this time instead of the confusion or even humor from past incarnations. He was the one who-!

"Sans...?" 

A hand touched Sans' jacket and he jumped back, his eyes flying open and his left eye flashed bright blue as his body immediately went on the offensive. There was a sharp gasp and someone fell back, and a small stick fell to the ground, rolling a few feet away. Sans then looked to the figure and saw Frisk, their eyes wide with fear and their arm covering their face in a defensive posture. The skeleton took a breath. He wasn't ready for battle, Papyrus was still alive, still had his scarf, this wasn't Chara... this was Frisk. Sans calmed down and relaxed himself. "Hey there, kid, sorry I scared you." he said walking over and kneeling down next to the kid. Frisk slowly looked up to him and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, you really surprised me. That's a first, guess I'm a bit... gutless." he said with a grin. Frisk rolled their eyes, but they giggled. Sans grinned and then he pulled Frisk into a bone crushing hug. Frisk stiffened and they seemed surprised, but then they nearly gripped Sans' jacket hard enough to rip it. Sans could feel the kid's body start to shake, and soft sobs could be heard through the fabric of the jacket. Sans felt his soul crumple some at the sound and he rubbed Frisk's back. "Yeah... yeah I know, kid... I'm sorry... I honestly hoped you wouldn't remember." he whispered. Frisk nodded into the jacket, sniffling some. "But... I guess you did, huh? Heh... I thought you were gonna run from me this time, when you first came up to me, but you looked so scared I..." Sana pulled Frisk closer. "I'm sorry, kid... I'm so sorry... I don't expect you to forgive me, not after what I did." He was surprised to find that Frisk was shaking their head furiously into Sans' jacket. Then they pulled back, a smile on their tear stained face. "... what? Kid, you can't just pretend that never happened, not after breaking down, not after-!" Sans felt warmth on his forehead as Frisk kissed the bleached bone.

"I forgive you."

Sans' eyes were wide with shock, relief, happiness, and... something he couldn't quite pinpoint. He chuckled as he stood. "Kid, you're rattling my bones." he said winking lightly. Frisk giggled and smiled broadly, wiping at their eyes with their sleeve. Sans smiled at that and opened his arms. Frisk ran the two steps to him, and this time the hug was happier, gentler, warm. "Come on, kid, let's go. I think you deserve your happy ending this time." Frisk smiled up at him.

"Ours."

That one word caused Sans pause and he looked to Frisk, still wearing a happy smile. Sans chuckled lightly. "Our happy ending." he said as he led Frisk to the end of the hallway. He knew this wouldn't be the last challenge that Frisk would face, but he knew that they could handle it this time, and he was prepared to face it, with all of the friends Frisk had amassed this time around, they would make it up together.

**FIN**


End file.
